I Looked Up at the Snowflakes Falling Down
by geek179
Summary: Just a Dani fic about her being all angsty... I own nothing.


I looked up at the snow falling down, its calm beauty giving me time to think. The cold doesn't bother me the way it does most people. While others would be rushing back to their warm houses and huddle closer to thick blankets, I was fine in shorts and a sweat shirt. I hold my hand out, palm up, and let some of the flakes nest in my hand. Looking down at them I remembered what Vlad said the first time I saw snow.

_They say every snowflake is unique, dear girl._

_Unique._ A word that haunts me in my dreams. I was the opponent of unique. I was the same, a clone of someone who was an individual. I squeezed my hand shut and all the little flakes were crushed. Why did they get to be different? I had no differences from him besides my gender. And what did I get for my one difference? I'm a mistake, a failed experiment. It's a good thing my original made me realize that or else I would have wasted him. But now that I think about it would that be so bad? If he was gone wouldn't that make my unique like I always wanted?

I shake my head and try to clear these thoughts from my mind. I wouldn't hurt him. How could I? He was practically me, or I was him. It was hard to tell with these things. I started to meander down the road; after all it would be odd to see a small girl standing in the middle of the street at midnight. I didn't need to get taken to a police station again. They always thought I was a stupid little girl. Not that I blamed them. I doubt I would believe a strange girl if she was wandering around in the middle of the night and then claimed to have the same name as one of the biggest heroes in history. It was like going up to a hobo and telling that they had just become the president. It was pointless and unbelievable.

A screech of tires brought me out of my thoughts. I watched as a car came barreling down the street and rammed into the telephone pole nearest me. Letting out a freighted shriek, I quickly turned invisible as lights in the nearby houses turned on. I watched as people ran out, calling nine-one-one as they shoved on fuzzy slippers.

Still invisible, I watched as a woman went to see if the driver was alright. I clenched my fist tightly. Would Danny have been able to stop that? Of course he would, he could do anything, but I, who am the exact same, couldn't do a thing. My nails dig deeper into my palm as I realize what a failure I really am. I couldn't even stop a wasted idiot from plowing straight into a telephone pole! I was a pathetic excuse for a Phantom. I could have done so much. Danny would have done it, but that's all I am, a confused and inferior version of him. He knows who he is, what he's supposed to do. While I still don't know whether I picked the right side.

I shake my invisible head again. Of course I picked the right side! Vlad was going to kill me! But would that have been so bad? I sigh and start to walk away from the wreck of the car. The neighborhood has it covered.

The problem is I can't tell if dying would be so bad. I shouldn't even be alive, so would it really be crime? No one would miss me anyway. Vlad tried to kill me already and Danny's friends didn't give a shit about me. But what would Danny say about it?

I turn visible as I get father away from the scene and kick an old bottle into the street with enough force to send it all the way across the road.

Danny didn't care enough about me to realize I needed a home. He let me go off on my own, twice. I'm a twelve year old girl for crying out loud! I shouldn't be wondering the streets on my own, but he didn't seem to realize that. I needed a family. Someone to tuck me in at night. Someone to hold me when I cry, to tell me everything's going to be alright even when it's not.

Vlad was a bastard. He wasn't family.

Biologically I was Danny's daughter, but he chose to not point that out so I decided not to too. But would a father really let his daughter go off on her own?

My head was starting to hurt from my musings, but I still ambled down the street that was getting less and less residential.

But he did consider me family somewhat. I couldn't get his cheerful voice out of my head.

_That's what family's for cuz!_

But wasn't family also supposed to love you and be there for you?

I stopped suddenly and let the tears that were begging for freedom fall. I was an idiot. He just saved me because that's what heroes do. They help the weak. And that's all I was, another person who needed to be saved. A pathetic excuse for a phantom that doesn't deserve to be alive.

The tears were falling heavier now. Their warmth making little holes in the thin layer of snow beneath my feet. Why did I even ask him to stabilize me? It would have been easier to just let myself fade out of existence. I couldn't even end the pain now.

I kicked a nearby trash can. How the hell does a half ghost kill themselves? We were more durable and healed faster than most humans. I knew for a fact that if our bodies knew something could kill us physically we shifted ghost because we didn't have vital organs in that body. It hurt like hell, but we survived. It's not like I could just OD on some drug. I wasn't going to steal, that was wrong.

I kicked the trashcan again, this time the contents spilled all over the road. I suddenly thought of Danny's parents. They used to be ghost hunters right? So they must have something that can kill ghosts. Or at least get them out of existence.

High on my idea I quickly turned Phantom and went up into the sky. One last thought still sat in my mind; _the snowflakes are even prettier from up here._


End file.
